creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Immer lächeln!
Laughing Jack: Habt ihr euch je gefragt was passiert, wenn man ein Kind Auto fahren lässt? Wenn man es knebelt und seine kleinen Händchen am Fahrersitz festbindet? Ihm sagt das man es töten würde, wenn es nicht so richtig Gas gibt? Nun ja... Ich habe es mich gefragt. Die meisten von Euch probieren das ja vielleicht selber aus, immerhin seid ihr krank genug um jetzt noch weiter zu lesen! Ha ha ha. Für alle die das Experiment nicht wagen... Das Kind drückt aufs Gas. Natürlich glaubt es, es hätte eine Chance zu überleben, das stimmt wahrscheinlich auch. Nun wäre da nicht der Lastwagen gewesen der seitlich in das rasende Auto hineinfährt. Als ich mir das Geräusch des Sterbenden Kindes vorstellte, Mann, da konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten wisst ihr? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Der Körper des Kindes fiel nach vorne, der Kopf auf die Autohupe. Und durch den Lärm wird die ganze Nachbarschaft aufmerksam! Sie blicken auf das Auto wie in einem Zirkus! Mein Publikum! Und ich? Ich bin der Zirkusdirektor! Zu jeder guten Show gehört ein Freiwilliger, und da ist er. Ladies und Gentlemen, Applaus für den fetten Polizisten, der sich an das Auto wagt! Ha Ha Ha Komissar Sean: Hi. Mein Name ist Sean, ich bin Komissar, habe Übergewicht und... Naja ich hab Angst vor Clowns. Wie auch immer, der Unfall ereignete sich gestern als ein Kind in einem Auto gefesselt wurde und die Straße hinunterraste. Der LKW kam von der Seite und fuhr in das Auto, das Kind war sofort tot. Die Ärzte haben es aus dem Wrack geholt, als der Kopf des Kindes von der Hupe sackte, hörte wenigstens der Lärm auf. Nur das Autoradio lief. Pop goes the Weasel lief in einer Dauerschleife und verlangsamt, es unterstrich den Wahnsinn der hier passierte. "Wir konnten den Jungen identifizieren...", sagte mein Kollege. "Wie hieß er?",fragte ich. "Sein Name war John Grey, Elf Jahre alt. Seine Mutter arbeitet seit Jahren nicht mehr. Sein Vater ist im Gefängnis wegen Raubüberfall." Ich atmete tief durch. "Gib mir die Adresse.", sagte ich."Irgendwer muss ja die Mutter informieren nicht?" Mein Kollege nickte. "Schon klar. Soll ich dich fahren?" "Fahr vorher noch zum Drive-In. Ich brauch jetzt 'nen Cheeseburger." Laughing Jack: Der Komissar ist ja mal ein drolliges Kerlchen! Ein Kind ist tot? Erstmal was essen! Hahaha. Und die Leute sagen ich wäre widerwärtig. Er ist ein Hindernis, er ist wirklich interessiert an mir. Ich bin ja auch ein faszinierendes etwas! Hat er Kinder? Bestimmt. Mögen sie Bonbons? Sicher. Mögen sie Blut und Tod? Unwahrscheinlich. Aber ich mag das. Komissar Sean: Ich klopfte an die Tür von der Mutter des Kindes. Sie wohnte in einer Mehrfamilien-Wohnung. Als keine Reaktion entgegenkam klopfte ich ein zweites Mal. Nichts. "Hey, hilf mir mal!",rief ich zu meinem Kollegen. Er kam zu mir. "Tritt die Tür ein, da stimmt was nicht." Mein Kollege zögerte, letzlich trat er dann doch die Tür ein. Die Wohnung war dunkel, die Glühbirnen funktionirten alle nicht. Das Tageslicht erhellte nur kleine Teile der Wohnung. Auf einmal hörte ich eine Stimme, es klang als würde jemand weinen, eine Frau. Johns Mutter? "Round and round the cobblers bench, the monkey chased the Weasel..." "Mrs Grey?", fragte ich. Sie antwortete nicht. Sie sang nur weiter mit zitternder Stimme. "The Monkey thought it was all in fun, Pop! Goes the Weasel." Dann hörte sie auf zu singen. Mit der Pistole in der Hand schlich ich langsam zur Quelle der Stimme, das Wohnzimmer. Ich wollte gerade die Tür dorthin öffnen, als mich ein schreckliches Lachen abhielt. "Ha Ha Ha!!! Warum hörst du auf zu singen, hm?" Ich schaute durch das Schlüsselloch und sah eine Frau, sie kauerte auf einem alten Sofa und hatte überall Schnitte in ihrer Haut. Vor ihr stand ein Stuhl. Ein großer, abgemagerter Clown saß auf ihm, in schwarz und weiß gekleidet. Seine Finger waren unnormal lang. "Oh Gott. Warum muss es ausgerechnet ein Clown sein?",flüsterte ich. Ich gab meinem Kollegen ein Zeichen er solle am Eingang warten und sich bereit machen zu schießen. "Los du Schlampe! Sing weiter!",schrie der Clown und lachte sein grässliches Lachen. Die Frau wimmerte und winselte: "Oh bitte.... Bitte töten sie mich nicht, bitte.." Das war mir zu viel. Ich öffnete die Tür und stürmte in das Zimmer. Die Frau hatte sich erschrocken, sie kreischte. Der Clown blieb einfach nur sitzen. Ich hatte immer noch den Blick auf seinen Rücken und malte mir aus, wie schrecklich sein Gesicht aussehen muss. "Wer bist du? Was bist du?",schrie ich. Obwohl ich die Waffe auf den Kopf hielt hatte ich panische Angst. Der Clown antwortete nicht. Ich vernahm nur ein seltsames Knistern und dann das Geräusch als würde jemand bei einem Telefonat auflegen. Ich kippte den Stuhl nach hinten, der Clown war erstaunlich leicht. Als ich meine Waffe auf sein Gesicht richtete, merkte ich das es eine Puppe war. Ein Smartphone war an sein Gesicht geklebt, die Nummer des Anrufers war unterdrückt. Ich widmete mich der Frau, sie war offenbar misshandelt worden, und sie ihre Hände und Beine waren zusammengenäht. Dieser Clown.... Er war das schrecklichste Wesen das jemals meinen Weg gekreuzt hatte." Mein Kollege schlurfte ins Zimmer. Er war bleich. "Er ist hier.",flüsterte er. "Was? Du hast ihn ge...", ich hörte auf zu reden, als er nach vorne kippte, mit einem Messer im Rücken.thumb Der Notarzt erreichte die Wohnung nach Fünfzehn Minuten, sie legten eine Plane über meinen toten Kollegen und verlegten die Mutter des Kindes in eine Klinik. Ich ging nach Hause, versuchte einzuschlafen. Es gelang mir nach ein paar Stunden sogar. Als ich aufwachte war es schon nach Mitternacht. Ich hörte Geräusche aus der Küche, brechendes Porzellan. Ich sprang auf, zog meine Waffe aus der Schublade des Nachttisches und rannte in die Küche. Niemand war da. Nur das Porzellan lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Laughing Jack: Ich konnte ihn sehen! Er stand mit seiner Waffe in der Küche, er schwitzte, war es Angst? Oder hatte ihn sein spektakulärer Sprint in die Küche überanstrengt? Ha Ha Ha. Als ich lachte drehte er sich ruckartig in meine Richtung. "Wo steckst du?!",rief er. Was denkt er mache ich jetzt? Springe ich aus meinem Versteck, sage Hallo und wir essen Kuchen zusammen? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Was für ein Vollidiot. "Du suchst nach mir. Hier bin ich. Und jetzt willst du mich nicht?",fragte ich ihn. "Ich will dich hinter Gittern, Psycho!",antwortete er. Ich sprang aus dem Versteck, erschreckte ihn. Er zog seine Pistole, wollte er mich etwa erschießen? Dann entsicher ich die Waffe erstmal. Ha Ha Ha. Er fluchte über seine Dummheit. Ich lachte mein wunderschönes Lachen und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er war benebelt. "Ihr wisst doch gar nicht was ihr wirklich wollt, und wenn ihr es kriegt wollt ihr es gar nicht mehr, oder?" ,sagte ich und packte ihn am Hals. Dann presste ich ihn gegen die Wand. "Wer bist du?",fragte er. Blut tropfte aus seiner gebrochenen Nase und lief in seinen geöffneten Mund. Ich nahm seinen Arm und führte seine Hand zum Lichtschalter. Als das Licht anging und der Komissar mein Gesicht sah, stöhnte er. War ich so hübsch? Ha Ha Ha. "Du willst wissen wer ich bin? Ich bin ein lustiger Mensch." Ich ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen und er stützte sich auf. "Du bist ein Monster!", schniefte er. Er weinte. "Wieso flennst du? Bin ich nicht lustig genug? Ich verrat dir mal eine lustige Idee...", sagte ich und beugte mich über ihn. "Kennst du das Lied 'Pop Goes the Weasel', mein Freund?", fragte ich. Er nickte. "Wenn du es schön singst, und fehlerfrei... Dann mach ich es nur halb so schmerzhaft." Ich zog mein Messer. "Also sing!" "Round and round the cobblers bench...", sang er und heulte gleichzeitig, dann rammte ich mein Messer in seinen dicken Bauch und er jaulte auf. "The Monkey chased the weasel...", sang er trotzdem weiter und ich schob mein Messer tiefer in die Wunde. "The Monkey thougt it was all in fun...",sang er und ich zog mein Messer raus und rammte es in seine Kehle. Er zuckte noch etwas, dann zog ich das Messer aus der Kehle und Blutfontänen sprudelten in mein Gesicht. "Pop! goes the Weasel.", vollendete ich das Lied. Wir beide hätten ne Band gründen sollen. Ha Ha Ha. Aber das Töten macht mir mehr Spaß. Und das Lachen. Ich bin nunmal Laughing Jack! thumb Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen